


Just in Case

by InklingSquad



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Newt's Suitcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingSquad/pseuds/InklingSquad
Summary: "It’s always vital to have a decent suitcase on a long journey, and this one always served me well."





	

“Grandpa! I’m here!” Rolf bounded through the door without knocking, his suitcases knocking about as his companion silently following him, her bright lime green dress whipping in the breeze from outside.

  
Rolf Scamander was the spitting image of his grandfather’s younger days, as anyone who’d known Newt as a young man was wont to tell him. Indeed, the blue woollen overcoat he wore had been pilfered from his grandparent’s attic a number of years ago.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, keep your hair on!” Newt cast a wrinkled and sunspotted hand about for his cane, until a small paw pushed it his way. “Thank you Milly, there’s a good girl.” The kneazle in question flicked her ears before disappearing around a corner.

Newt made his way slowly down the stairs, beaming as he spotted his two visitors. Newt Scamander’s hair was pure white, and his gait was stiff, but his eyes were bright as ever. Rolf jumped forward to envelop his grandfather in his arms, breathing in the familiar scent of many magical creatures covered by witch hazel soap and potions ingredients.

“Grandpa, it’s so good to see you! It’s been ages! How are you? How’s Gran? I can’t wait to tell you what we -”

“Hmmm, glad to see me Rolf? I can see that - but aren’t you going to introduce your friend here?”

“Oh, um yes, Grandpa, I’d like you meet Luna Lovegood, my, er, Luna.” Rolf’s cheeks flushed a bit at this, and over his shoulder, Newt winked at the witch as she smirked ever so slightly, her eyes dancing.

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you in person, Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt dear, none of that stuffiness. May I call you Luna?”

“Of course, Newt,” she beamed, pointedly not looking towards Rolf, “Tell me, how are the new bowtruckles doing? They did hatch awfully early this year.”

“They’ve all pulled through, though it was touch and go for a bit there. I nearly had to bring the lot inside, and that would’ve been a disaster. Keeping the kneazles away would’ve been a job and a half.” Rolf’s jaw had dropped as he watched the conversation spiral out of his control.

“You two know each other? And neither of you thought to tell me?” Rolf squawked.

“Oh we’ve been writing each other for years! I wrote him for the first time when I was thirteen, asking if he’d ever encountered A Blibbering Humdinger in his travels.” Luna was grinning widely now, and Newt’s crow’s feet were deeper than usual.

“Why not tell me? Honestly I’m - you - why,” Rolf spluttered, until both Luna and Newt burst out laughing.

“The look on your face!” laughed Luna, “I’ve only written him twice, because I knew you were so nervous to introduce us for some reason.” She reached out to mess up Rolf’s hair.

The group moved into the cozy sitting room while they continued exchanging pleasantries, and Newt put the kettle on. Rolf had never quite lost that lanky and stretched look he’d acquired in adolescence, and his limbs seemed extra long as he settled onto the low squashy couch. Beside him, Luna perched with crossed legs and tilted her head, drinking in the sights of the many photographs and newspaper clippings on the wall, as well as the colorful curiosities that cluttered every available surface.

“So, you two are off to see the world, make your fortunes, find adventure, I hear?” said Newt with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, we’ve heard rumors of a Waira in the Akaishi Mountains, and to document it would be magnificent!” Rolf said, and Newt gave both young magizoologists a piercing look.

“Looking to write a sequel to Fantastic Beasts, are you?” Rolf and Luna glanced at each other.

“We’ve heard other more pressing... rumors concerning the Waira,” Luna lifted her chin, “and if they’re true as well, then we shall have to relocate it.”

“And how do you plan to relocate a possibly mythical beast of unknown power?” Said Newt.

“Waira enjoy mince pies.” Luna said, without missing a beat.

“And mince pies will lure this possibly captive and abused Waira all the way to a new habitat.” Rolf said, grimacing a bit.

“Just so.” said Luna. Newt hummed.

“Even if you manage to free this poor beast, how do you plan to transport it safely?” said Newt.

“I have a friend who is quite proficient with undetectable expansion charms. I imagine she’ll help us, even if she does hate breaking the rules.” said Luna.

“Breaking the law, Luna, it’s called breaking the law.” Rolf looked at his grandfather. “We’re hoping Hermione Granger will be able to help us.”

“The famous Hermione Granger, eh?”

“Hermione does have a rather unfortunate habit of only believing what she sees, but she is a friend, and her heart is in the right place.”

The old man folded his wrinkled hands in his lap as he considered the young couple in front of him. His grandson was watching with soft eyes as Luna continued to outline their upcoming trip, her hands wildly gesticulating all the while. Suddenly, Newt shifted, and nodded to himself before grabbing his cane and striding out the door.

“Grandpa? Where are you going?”

“Just a moment, I need to find something!” they heard from down the hall, and then a few loud thumps.

“Are you quite alright? Need any help?” Luna bellowed back at an equal volume, making Rolf jump.

“No, no I’m fine! I’ve just had an idea! Let me see is it… nope!” It sounded as though an erumpent was loose in the narrow hallway. “Aha, here it is!”

“Haven’t used this in ages, but it occurs to me that this would be just the thing for your upcoming journey. It will definitely need a thorough cleaning, but the charms should still be good. Perhaps I should check…” and with that, Newt thumped an old battered suitcase down onto the sitting room carpet, the clasps springing open. The case was scuffed at the edges, and it looked as though something had chewed at the bottom corner.

“It’s always vital to have a decent suitcase on a long journey, and this one always served me well.”  
With that, he kneeled down to flip the case open, and threw his cane inside with a clatter. Then, the old man carefully heaved himself in after it, disappearing completely. A few moments later, he hollered up.

“Are you two coming down or what?”


End file.
